


Get Down

by Morpheus626



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:42:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25680769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morpheus626/pseuds/Morpheus626
Summary: Our trans reader from the You Send Me Universe has a particular fantasy in mind, which Freddie (and the rest of the lads) are happy to make happen for him.In terms of timing, consider this a little time bubble around 1978/79, similar to the timeline for You Send Me and London By Night.Notably, this is all a monogamous poly thing (in that all spouses/significant others and participants have given active and vocal consent/approval of the activities going on, and said activities are just with everyone within the group.) All partitioned out into a night or so for each band member, as you’ll see in each chapter!This is explicitly NSFW, so if that isn’t your jam, this might be one to skip.However, if you are into that, then Roger’s turn is our first chapter...
Relationships: Freddie Mercury/Reader, John Deacon/Reader, Roger Taylor (Queen)/Reader, brian may/reader
Kudos: 7





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> My thanks to @willowenigma on Tumblr for reading over this and helping me get it ready for publication!!
> 
> And yes, the title is referencing the Queen song Get Down, Make Love. I couldn’t help myself lol.

“I have to be honest,” Roger said. “The permission slips seem a bit much.” 

“Maybe so,” you said. “But I wanted everyone on board with this, even if it’s only for a few nights.” 

“Well, Dom appreciated it as well. We always joked that we each got one, you know? Don’t think she expected mine would be another man, but then neither did I!” 

“And yet here you are,” you said. 

“I’ll be honest,” Roger blushed. “Freddie may have...talked you up a bit. On occasion. Nothing overtly explicit, mind, he’s not normally one to talk about that at all, but after a few drinks and us talking about things of that nature as well...” 

“I don’t mind, Rog,” you laughed. “Honestly, I figured a bit of locker room talk would have come up at some point or another. In between the Scrabble arguments, and music of course.” 

“I stand by my statement on the last game,” Roger said seriously. “I know Brian wasn’t cheating, but he may as well have been.” 

“Because he won?” 

Roger smirked, and a hand slipped tentatively to your waist. “Maybe. We could go over that particular match after, try and figure out exactly how he cheated.” 

“Is this how you chat up everyone you find attractive? Because honestly...” 

Roger looked surprised. “Thought Freddie was joking when he said he could turn you with Scrabble.” 

“I wouldn’t joke about that,” Freddie said as he walked into the living room. “Now you should have everything you need here. Brian’s scheduled to stop by tomorrow night, John the next night, and then I’ll be home the night after that. You can always call me if you should need me of course, you’ve got Mary’s number.” 

“This is a hell of a birthday present, you know that, right?” Roger asked him.

Freddie shrugged. “To fulfill Y/N’s ultimate fantasy? Maybe, but it’s a bit of a present for me too. You three each get him for a night or so, yes, but it’s all being done safely and with everyone’s consent, spouses included. And at the end of it all, you get to know just how fantastic he is, but that he comes home to me, and I get that every night. Well, most nights.” 

“Occasionally we do break for movie nights, if the movie is good enough,” you added. “Rather than stop and fuck then turn in for the night, and finish the movie later, some nights we just stay up and finish the movie instead.” 

“There was that puzzle we finished as well,” Freddie said.

“That was insanely satisfying though. Thousand and some pieces, weeks of work. It was worth staying up till four in the morning,” you told Roger. “We’ve still got it somewhere here as well, actually.” 

He only shook his head. “Well, thank you for letting us interrupt the domestic bliss for a few nights then.” 

“I have to thank you all for wanting to do it, er...me, I guess,” you said. “I thought for sure it would be a no go, that it was silly to even ask.” 

Roger shrugged. “I can’t say we’d say yes for anyone else, or in any other situation. This is unique enough and, again, after Freddie talked you up-” 

Freddie grinned lasciviously at that. “With Y/N’s permission of course.” 

Roger gave a faux shocked gasp. “And here I thought you didn’t know. You kinky little shit.” 

You smirked, then gasped yourself as Roger’s hand slipped to your ass. 

“You two have fun,” Freddie said, giving you a deep kiss. “You’re in good hands, figuratively and literally.” 

Roger waited until Freddie was out the door with his suitcase before kissing you himself. His hands roamed more than Freddie’s tended to, but you had absolutely no complaint about it. 

“Right to it then?” you laughed.

“I’m sorry, we can slow up. Bit overexcited, I suppose. Something about all this...I don’t know what you’d call it. I mean it’s sharing, but it’s all planned and oddly sensible for something like this,” Roger said. “I can’t say quite what it is. That, and you, of course.” 

“Even if I’m not your usual...” 

“Yeah,” Roger blushed, and you found yourself not wanting to slow down much anymore. “I don’t mean to make it weird. I think I am though, aren’t I?” 

“No,” you said. “The way I see it, we’re two friends, having a fun night of fucking with no strings attached, and that’s all we need to think about it.” 

“He sighed. “Oh good. That’s the way the rest of us were thinking of it, but we wanted to be on the same page. Brian will be thrilled to hear this, he was so worried...” 

“I’ll make up for it,” you smiled. “Help him get rid of that stress, whatever he might have left of it after you update him.” 

“I’m sure he’ll be appreciative,” Roger said. “For now, however-” 

The first kiss had been good, but this one left you gasping, hips pressed as close as you could manage to Roger’s, your hands working to impossibly pull him nearer.

“Freddie did mention something to me, that you’d been thinking about but he wasn’t so sure on,” Roger said as he broke the kiss, walking you carefully back towards the front window facing the street. “Mind if I try it with you?” 

You already knew what he was on about as he turned you around so your hands were on the glass of the window, legs spread so he could press himself against you. 

He chuckled. “We haven’t even undressed yet. How long have you been dreaming about making this happen, that you’re this excited?” 

“Awhile,” you admitted. “We’ve had nights where we pretend everyone else has already had their turn with me, and he gets to finish me off.” 

“That so?” Roger asked with a grin. “If this goes well, and if everyone is in agreement for it again, maybe we can make that happen next tour.” 

“You’d seriously work that in for me? Tour is already such a busy time though...” 

“I think we can make it happen,” he said. “We’ve made scheduling changes for worse things.” 

“Scheduling in interviews-” 

“Is much worse, and much more trouble, and not enjoyable,” Roger interrupted. “This, on the other hand...” 

You turned back and away from the window to kiss him again, tugging at his clothes. 

“Alright, give me a minute,” he laughed as you finally broke away from him.

Normally, you would have attempted something like order, rather than leaving clothing tossed about the living room, but it was far more exhilarating to do just that now, and toss yourself back into Roger’s arms as soon as every stitch of clothing was off. 

“Protection?” he murmured as his hands traced their way across your skin. 

“Moved it to the drawer of the end table there, lube as well” you said, pointing. “We don’t normally keep condoms in the sitting room, but, for the next few days-” 

“You’ve got them hidden everywhere, don’t you?” he interrupted. 

“Honestly, I’ve almost forgotten every spot. We might be finding them randomly for a month or two,” you admitted. 

“Does Freddie know?” 

“He already found several trying to pack his bag for his few days with Mary,” you replied. “He found it rather comical, but honestly, you try finding decent hiding places for them so it doesn’t feel weird to grab them no matter what room you’re in!” 

He smiled and kissed you softly. “Fair enough. Let me grab one, and while I do...I don’t want to be awkward, but don’t hold back, alright? If there’s something I’m doing wrong, that you need me to do differently, tell me. This might be new to me but I want you to enjoy it.” 

“I’m not too worried about it, Rog,” you said, watching as he rifled through the drawer. “And you keep the same in mind for me. Let me know what you like, what you want.” 

He moved to open the condom wrapper, and you found yourself giggly and giddy as you turned back to face the window.

That switched to pure pleasure as he slipped inside of you, the wrapper and bottle of lube left on the end table, your hands again pressed against the glass of the window, warm from the sun. 

“Have you ever looked?” he asked, his rough voice dropping an octave as he moved his hips. “To see how well they can see in here from out there?” 

You shook your head. “I figure not much, since they’d have to look up to see anything. And it isn’t a full length window, not like they can see us all the way down to our feet. Still weirdly exciting though.” 

His lips were warm against your back and neck as he kissed you, reduced to moans that were sweeter than you had been expecting. It left your legs increasingly weak along with the thrust of his cock (as big as Freddie, if not quite as thick, but hitting every spot perfectly all the same.) 

“Rog?” 

He managed a moan that sounded like ‘what?’ 

“I think my legs are going to give out, we might have to move to the bed. Or couch. Or anywhere that doesn’t have furniture I can fall on and break.” 

He stopped for a moment, slipping out of you long enough to drop back on the nearby couch, grinning as you climbed onto his lap and slid him back inside. 

His lips pressed all over your chest, your neck, leaving marks that you knew and were thrilled would take time to fade. It was like he couldn’t get enough of it, of you. Facing him was even better, watching his eyes flutter shut, his lips open just a touch in between kisses as he mumbled sweet things under his breath. About how good you felt, how much he loved touching you. 

You toyed with your cock while he thrust, trying to keep your own hips moving in time with his, even as you got increasingly close to coming. 

“Don’t wait up for me,” he murmured, and his hand reached in between the two of you to take over stroking and rubbing at your cock. 

That was enough to send you over the edge, grinding down on his hips hard, being entirely too loud (you pitied the neighbors near your flat for the next few days, but you’d heard just as bad from them before.) 

He wasn’t long behind you, fingers dug into your skin, hips heaving up to meet yours. 

His hands again wandered before pulling you as close as he could, his breathing wonderfully ragged in your ear. 

“Good?” 

You laughed and turned to rest against his chest, mindful of his cock as he slipped soft out of you. “What a question. Yes, good. Incredibly good. In fact, I wonder if there isn’t anything the four of you aren’t amazing at.” 

“Stop it,” Roger sighed and chuckled. 

“Honestly, how on earth did you all find each other? Four kind, intelligent, talented men, who fuck like absolute magic-” 

Roger interrupted you with a kiss. “Just lucky, maybe.” 

“Then I’m glad that luck extended to me, finding you all,” you sighed. “We should probably clean up.” 

“In a minute,” Roger replied, and you let yourself close your eyes, listening to his heartbeat as you rested.

\---

“Y/N?” 

You jumped, and nearly fell off the couch. At some point, he had gotten up, dressed himself in a pair of shorts, moved you so you were laying fully out on the couch, and covered you with a blanket as well. 

“I tried waking you earlier, when I got up to clean myself off. You were out cold though, figured you needed the sleep.” 

He knelt down in front of the couch. “I ran a bath, if you’d like it. I was going to attempt dinner, but-” 

“We don’t have much in the house for that,” you interrupted with a smile. “That was the one thing we didn’t quite get done before today. We could go out and pick something up?” 

He nodded, and you let him help you off the couch and to the bathroom. 

“You know, you didn’t have to do all this,” you said as you sank into the warm bath. “But I want to thank you for it.” 

He shrugged. “Something I’d do for Dom, after a date night.” 

You watched his face, and smiled. “I know, you know.” 

He looked at you quizzically. 

“We said no strings attached. But there are some strings. At least one, you know what I mean? Freddie described it better than I can. Because we’re all close and friends otherwise, and the trust and love and care that goes into something like this...the one string there, along with all the other ones that bring us all together.” 

He nodded. “Was it that obvious I was thinking about something like that?” 

“Just a guess,” you said as you washed. “And I was thinking about it too, if I’m honest.” 

“It works, in an odd way,” he said. “Probably shouldn’t. Might not for any other group of people.” 

You nodded in agreement, watching a blush rise on his face, his tongue momentarily flicking over his lips as you lay back in the tub and raised a leg up to wash it. Over dramatic, but it had the intended effect. 

“We could put off dinner, I think,” he said, and you laughed as he stripped off his shorts and pants, and carefully climbed into the bath with you. 

There was just enough room in the tub for you both, and you made yourself comfortable laying back against him. 

His hand moved to your cock, and you started to reach for his, but he shook his head. 

“Let me take care of you.” 

He did just that, lips at your neck, a hand gently working your cock, adjusting how he moved it as you moaned and whimpered. His other hand rested over your shoulder, keeping you against him even when you squirmed, when the kisses and his hand were almost too much to take. 

You could feel his cock, hard against you, his hips moving in the water. 

“Are you sure you don’t want me to-” 

He shook his head quickly. “Just say when you’re close.” 

It only took a few moments before you murmured your warning to him, and pressed your face into his neck as you came. 

His hand never strayed to his own cock, but you felt it pulse as he came, holding you as tightly as he could, his breath ragged. 

You both came back down together, all smiles and kisses. 

Until he frowned. “We have to run another bath or a shower now, don’t we?” 

You nodded. “Worth it though.” 

\---

Even with the extra time it took to clean up again, you had managed to pick up dinner, and returned home to eat and lounge with some night left. 

“So,” you said, in between bites. “That Scrabble match.” 

He grinned. “You really want to discuss it?” 

“Of course! Because, while I do think Brian played fairly, I do want to figure out how he seemed to pull it off so easily,” you replied. “Even on my best day, I can’t do that against him or Freddie, or you!” 

“John still refusing to play against you?” 

“He didn’t like that we argued after the last game we had,” you said. “And that’s fair, I didn’t much enjoy that either. Better to cool off before we take each other on again.” 

Roger laughed. “Maybe when he comes over for his turn, you two can work that out.” 

“Maybe,” you said. “We haven’t really planned anything for his night. Brian, on the other hand...” 

Roger nodded wisely. “Ah, yes. He didn’t give me all the details, but he mentioned he’d planned some things out with you. Not necessarily my taste, but it sounds fun all the same.” 

“I think it will be,” you said. “I’m excited in any case. Though glad for a few hours to recover before he comes over though.” 

“When we plan out our fun for the next tour,” he said. “We’ll have to work it out around a day or two off.” 

“We’ll both need the recovery time?” 

“If I have my way about it,” he smiled. 

“I like your way,” you said. “And that I’ve got you for a few more hours. I don’t like sleeping alone.” 

“Neither do I,” he said. “You head in, I’ll clean up.” 

“Roger-” 

“This is for your birthday, that means you’re going to have to let us treat you,” he interrupted. “No arguing! Go relax.” 

“Alright, if you insist!” 

You listened from the bedroom as he tidied up, fighting off the occasional yawn.

He caught you mid-way through one, and shook his head. “You could have fallen asleep, you didn’t have to wait up.” 

“I wanted to,” you said. “Come on. Surely Freddie warned you I can’t sleep unless I have someone to cuddle?” 

“He may have mentioned,” Roger said, and wrapped an arm around you as he settled beside you in the bed. “Did he mention I’m the same way?” 

“He didn’t, but I’m glad you are,” you sighed, and snuggled close to him. “Thank you for this, Roger.” 

The kiss he gave you before you fell asleep was the gentlest thanks he could have given you in return, and you drifted off to sleep with the sound of his heartbeat in your ear, your head resting against his chest. 


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It took me much too long to finish this chapter, but we finally have Brian’s turn with the reader! As always with this piece, very NSFW!! But pretty damned good, if I may say so myself (see what I did there?...I’m sorry, please ignore the pun w/his last name and still read this lmao.) 
> 
> No particular details to note, aside from some light BDSM in this chapter (v light, use of restraints and talk of a safe word and some edging, but otherwise, p chill.)

“I admit, I’m curious,” Roger said as he packed up his things. “Have you ever done any of what Bri has planned for you?” 

“Freddie and I have experimented,” you replied. “It’s nothing too wild, after all.” 

“Whips?” 

You smirked.

“Chains?” 

You shook your head and laughed. 

“Well, there’s got to be leather. I know you and I know Freddie, you both like leather already-” 

“You pretty much hit the nail on the head, Roger,” you interrupted. “At least, as far as I know. I told Brian to bring whatever he wanted, and we could always see about trying whatever he has in mind.” 

“Just so long as you’re both careful,” Roger said. “There’s a safe word, isn’t there?” 

You nodded. “Well, we’re at the third one now.” 

“Third?” 

“The first two did stand out, but they’re long terms associated with space,” you said. “And I loved learning about them from him, but I also struggled to pronounce them quickly enough for them to be good safe words.” 

“Dare I ask what he’s chosen now?” Roger smiled. 

“Oh, I chose it this time,” you replied. “Quark.” 

Roger laughed. “Of course.” 

“I wasn’t going to break the science theme! And there’s no way it could otherwise come up while fucking, so I think it’s a good one.” 

“I can’t argue that,” Roger said. “But I’d also bet you two could find a way to bring it up.” 

“I don’t know that we could,” you said. 

He raised his brows, and smiled. “Really? You really don’t think you could find a way?” 

“...you make a fair point,” you said after a pause. “But I think we’ll be safe this time around.” 

He shook his head. “Should have told me sooner, I could have made a bet with Brian about it. Ah well, next time.” 

It was your turn to raise your brows. “You mean...you think everyone might really give permission for this again? I know we talked about some fun on tour, but-” 

“I wasn’t kidding about that,” Roger interrupted. “I can’t speak for everyone of course, but this has been respectfully done. I know Dom agreed to it again, so long as she’s asked about it first.” 

“Of course,” you said. “I wouldn’t think of doing this again without everyone being okay with it.” 

“And she knows that, which is why she’s okay with it,” Roger said. “She said it better, but something like she doesn’t mind sharing so long as she always gets me back, and she knows who I’m with, where I am.” 

Your heart swelled at the thought that the night with all of them on tour could very well become a reality. “Give her my thanks.” 

“She knows, but I will,” Roger said. “She’ll probably send the same back to you, for a night off from me!” 

“I don’t think she’ll say that,” you said. “Because last night was wonderful, and she gets that all the time.” 

He blushed, and kissed your cheek. “I’d best head on home. Will you be alright, until Brian gets here?” 

You nodded. “Thank you again, Roger.” 

He smiled brightly as he left, and it was contagious, to the point that it was still there when Brian rang the bell an hour later. 

“I’m late, I’m really sorry, Y/N, I-” 

You kissed his cheek. “It’s okay, Brian. We’ve got plenty of time, and you’re only what, half an hour late? That’s nothing.” 

He scoffed. “Not nothing. It’s bad.” 

“No, I’ve been bad, remember?” 

His face was a blank for a moment, then he grinned. “Right! Sorry, I get it now. I did bring...well, you can take a look at everything, and that’s not much, I mean I only experiment with this stuff myself-” 

“Brian,” you interrupted gently. “Calm yourself. I’m all for taking our time with this, you know that. Don’t rush it.” 

You kissed him gently, on your toes to reach him better. “Come inside, set your things down, and we’ll get there.” 

His eyelids fluttered back open as you slid back down from your tip toes, and you admired the prettiness of his lashes. He really did seem to have no idea just how gorgeous he was, and as far as you were concerned, it was an absolute shame. 

He relaxed some though, and joined you on the couch as you went through the bag of toys and tricks he’d brought with. 

“Ooh, there is one of these!” you said, holding up a short braided leather whip. “And here I told Roger there wasn’t one. I’ll have to update him later.” 

Brian blushed. “Was your night with him good then?” 

You nodded. “He gets such an odd reputation, you know? There’s a gooey romantic sweetheart with that gruff voice, and I think people forget that.” 

“Not too ‘rock-and-roll’, that,” Brian said. “Might be part of it.” 

“Well, people should know,” you said. “Oh, I like these.” 

The leather cuffs were soft on the inside with something that seemed like lambskin there, that you rubbed as you held them. “I know my wrists are small, but these should fit, right?” 

“They fit me,” Brian laughed, then blushed even redder than before. “I mean-” 

“We can take turns,” you interrupted him with a kiss, carefully moving to straddle him without disturbing the bag as you set it aside. “Or maybe you can just hold my hands out of the way, hm? I think I’d like that too.” 

His hands slipped to your waist, and you melted at his touch. “Or you could do that, that’s very good. You have wonderful hands, has anyone ever told you? Never mind it, I’m telling you now; they’re wonderful, Brian.” 

He laughed. “Freddie did say you weren’t much for domming.” 

“In an emergency, I can do alright,” you said. “But yeah. We have to take turns at it, and neither of us are good at being particularly mean or rough.” 

“That’s fine,” Brian said. “I don’t get overly rough either. Some restraints, a bit of biting-” 

You sighed and ground against his hips, and he laughed again.

“Yeah, Freddie mentioned you like that. I think we’ll find a happy middle ground for it all.” 

You paused to nod before decorating his neck with kisses, one hand tugging at his jacket, the other reaching down to toy with the button of his trousers. 

“What happened to us having time?” Brian asked with a chuckle. 

“We do,” you murmured. “I’m just impatient.” 

“Shall we then?” he asked, and you hopped off his lap. 

“I’ve remade the bed and everything, clean sheets,” you said as you led him to it. “Most laundry I think I’ve ever done in one go, using up all the extra sheet sets we have for this. But it’s well worth it.” 

He tossed the bag along with his suitcase to the floor near the bed, and stripped his jacket off before pulling you in for a kiss. 

It was deep, and hot, and it left you breathless, though you felt for how far he had to bend down in order to make it happen. 

“Been a bit since you’ve gotten to experiment with this?” you asked. “I’m sensing an eagerness similar to mine, with you.” 

He shrugged as he stripped the rest of the way down, curls bouncing as he moved. “It isn’t that Chrissie hates it, or anything. Just not always her cup of tea, you know? She seemed thrilled you were into any of it, mentioned she’d happily lend me out again to you if it would help us both get our need for kink out.” 

You grinned. “That’s good to hear, honestly. Roger mentioned that if everyone was up for it, there was the chance we could make another version of this, another fantasy I had, happen the next tour.” 

He nodded. “I think we could. I didn’t realize how much you’d thought about this, I guess. I mean, I wondered, and after Freddie-” 

“Talked me up?” you laughed. “Roger mentioned.” 

“Yeah,” Brian said, tongue flicking over his lower lip as he watched you undress. “Once he mentioned that, and that he was fine with some sharing to make you happy, so long as it was just amongst us and everyone was okay with it...” 

He smiled. “My mind may have wandered, in thinking about it.” 

“To good places?” 

“I don’t think you’re capable of occupying any other place in my mind, or anyone else’s,” Brian replied, moving his suitcase out of the way, and opening the other bag so it would be more or less ‘at the ready.’ 

“You’re too sweet,” you said. “I think there are plenty of people who could claim otherwise.” 

“Well then they didn’t give you a chance, or get to know you well enough,” Brian said, so definitively that you found you didn’t have any need or want to argue the point with him. When he said it, it seemed it must be true. 

You dropped onto the bed together, and pressed yourself to him right away. His hands didn’t wander quite as much as Roger or Freddie’s, but once they found a spot they liked, the pressure of having them there made you shiver delightfully. His lips were gentle in their exploration of your skin, from your lips to your neck to as far down your chest as he could reach. 

“I do have to ask,” you managed to gasp out. “The curls...I only ask because I do have a tendency to pull hair a bit whether kink is included or not, and if you’d rather I not, I’ll make sure not to-” 

“As long as you aren’t pulling my hair out completely,” he interrupted you with a smile. “Which I doubt you would.” 

“Never,” you said. “That would be an absolute crime, darling.” 

You pulled only hard enough to make him moan and whine in between his kisses, otherwise relishing in how soft his curls were to touch.

Finally, he reached down to the bag and pulled out the cuffs you had found before. “If you want, I can-” 

He cut himself off with a laugh as you rolled onto your back, and laid your hands up and over your head. 

“That’s a yes, I take it?” 

“It is,” you beamed. 

“You remember the safe word?” 

“How could I forget quarks?” you teased. 

“Well, actually,” Brian started, but stopped himself with a shake of his head. “Sorry. Not the time, or the place.” 

“But later, we could discuss,” you said. “Outside of the bedroom, I mean.” 

He nodded. “There, yes. But for now, safe word only.” 

You thought of Roger and his presumptions about the two of you and your safe word, and bit back a giggle. Instead, you distracted yourself by trying to reach up to press kisses to Brian’s chest as he leaned over you to put the cuffs on. 

“I don’t know if these will be enough,” he teased. “You seem dead set on distracting me from what I’m trying to do.” 

“Me? That is to say, doing me,” you said. “I’d argue I’m only trying to enhance it. And maybe distract you a little.” 

“I don’t necessarily mind the distraction,” he said. “But I do have a goal or two in mind I’d like to reach.” 

“That is?” 

“Making you come hard enough to forget to distract me, for one,” he replied, with one last tug on the cuffs to make sure your hands were securely chained together, and from there to the head of the bed frame. “And making sure you’re ready for John tomorrow night. I’m sure Freddie warned you but-” 

You scoffed. “The way you all talk about it, I’m presuming he’s hung like a horse. Goodness.” 

Brian shrugged. “Not exactly that but...look. I’ve never been with another man like that, until right now, of course. But we’ve all seen each other in various states of undress, and having seen John...I’m just saying. Might take some preparation and getting used to, even if he’s strictly vanilla in how he goes about it. Which is what he alluded to planning with you, though I told him I was sure you didn’t mind that.” 

“Not at all,” you said. “I’m just thrilled to be getting a night with each of you, whatever each of you wants to get up to with me! Have you got a horse cock dildo or something then I should be prepared to take?” 

His shoulders and curls bounced as he dropped down against in laughter. “Christ. No, no I don’t. I only meant that after our time together, maybe you’d feel ready for him. Not that I’m particularly...endowed, but, oh god I’ve completely gotten off-topic...”

You yearned to reach down and hug him close, but since you couldn’t, you wrapped your legs around his waist to pull him near instead, causing another burst of laughter from him. 

“Look, all I’ll say is, thus far, no one has disappointed in that particular area,” you said. “And if I’m to judge by what’s pressed against me right now...let’s just say I don’t mind if I’m a bit sore to walk tomorrow.” 

He blushed adorably, and you tried to gently moved your hips against him. “Speaking of, you could...you know. I mean, I’m all for more teasing, but all the same, this is quite a tease on its own.” 

“Not yet,” he smiled gently and kissed you, before moving down in between your legs, his own hanging partially off the bed in the process. 

“We could unhook me from the top here, and move me to the bottom of the bed,” you suggested. “Looks a bit painful for you otherwise.” 

He nodded. “I didn’t want to ruin the mood.” 

You managed to kiss right in the middle of his chest as he crawled back up to detach the cuff set from the head of the bed. “No mood ruined, love. I’d rather readjust than have you in pain. Not fun, unintended pain, that is.” 

With him kneeling on the floor, yourself pulled down to the edge of the bed, and his tongue lapping at your cock and folds, you could happily say this was much better. 

Brian seemed to think the same, judging by the moans he slipped in whenever he paused for breath, and it had you struggling not to wrap your legs tighter around him. 

He finally held your thighs at his shoulders, face buried between your legs, and sighed when you came, legs shaking and wrists jostling in the cuffs, fighting to reach down and pull him up over you. 

“Cond-” 

“They are literally everywhere, as well as bottles of lube,” you gasped as you came back down. “I’ve forgotten everywhere I hid them, frankly. Just lift something up, and there should be one.” 

He helped you moved back up to the top of the bed, reattaching the cuffs to the head of it before looking under and behind the alarm clock on the bedside table. “Huh. You weren’t kidding.” 

You shook your head. “Like I told Rog...we’ll be finding them for months, I’m sure. But we’ll make good use of them.” 

And you certainly were now. Brian had slipped it on before you were completely back down from your first orgasm, and him being inside of you so soon after it nearly sent you again. 

“You alright?” he asked softly. “We can take a break-” 

“Don’t you dare,” you sighed, again using your legs to hug him close to you. “Fucking hell. This is fantastic torture.” 

He grinned. “Ah. I bet you’d like me to move now, wouldn’t you?” 

You nodded quickly. “Would be wonderful, if you could.” 

“I think I might need a moment,” he said, though you could feel little micro twitches of his hips as he struggled to stay still. “Do you mind terribly if I just stay right here?” 

“I wouldn’t have you anywhere else, but all the same,” you said. “Brian, please.” 

“What was that?” he whispered into your ear, curls dropping around your face as he leaned in. “Once more, if you could.” 

“Please,” you sighed, trying to find enough give between his hips and the bed to move your hips, to urge him on. 

“With a kiss,” he teased, his lips ever so close to yours. 

“Please,” you murmured, and kissed him softly, then bit carefully at his lower lip at the last second. 

He hissed at the pain of it, but smiled. 

Then rocked his hips against you hard, not enough to make you wince, but enough to make you moan. 

“Not fair,” you whined.

“Why not?” he asked as he moved his hips again, slower this time, taking an achingly long time to draw himself out of you before thrusting back inside seemingly as slowly as he could. 

“Because I want more,” you muttered. 

“You’ll get it,” he said. “Eventually. Be patient.” 

“You feel too good to be patient,” you said. “I’ll beg.” 

He spent the next moment or two inside of you, no movement, only the softest and sweetest kisses to your lips and neck that made you want to weep with happiness. 

“Well,” he teased. “I don’t hear any begging.” 

You made sure he heard it then, though after the first few thrusts you got in reward for it, it turned into nonsense that consisted mostly of his name and moaning, but that seemed to be good enough. 

His teeth dragged against your shoulder, then bit ever so lightly as he came, hips jerking hard against yours. 

You took his moment of recovery to let out a shaky breath. “Brian, I respect Chrissie a great deal, you know that. But my god, she doesn’t know what she’s missing out on here. Good lord.” 

He smiled, and you watched as he slipped out of you and tossed away the first condom, only to immediately search for and find another (this time tucked behind the clock on the wall, which earned you a chuckle from him.) He put it on and reached for the lube bottle again, and you laughed. 

“Already? You don’t need another minute?” 

“Normally, yes,” he said, and reached up to undo the cuffs completely, tossing them to the floor before pressing kisses to the in and outside of your wrists. “But not tonight.’ 

As good as it had been before, it was even better being able to hug him close with your arms and legs around him. Your hands lingered in his hair, his chest warm against yours, and his cock hitting exactly where you wanted it inside of you. 

You carefully rolled sideways, slow enough that he could move with you and not slip out, and tried to get back to matching the roll of his hips. 

His eyes fluttered shut as he moved, his curls soft against your face as his head lay on your shoulder. His back seemed curled somewhat painfully, but if it bothered him, he didn’t say. 

And it didn’t stop him from his task, from leaving hickeys on your neck, a hand between you toying with your cock. 

You strangled out something that resembled his name when you came, before he kissed you hard on the lips, hips again jerking against yours. The condom deadened the sensation a bit, but you could still feel as he pulsed inside of you despite it. 

It took more than a good few minutes to come back down, your legs shaking even after he slipped out of you and got up to toss the condom away. 

“Shower together in a few minutes?” he asked as he dropped carefully down by you again, hands tracing lightly over your skin, making you shiver. 

You nodded. “When I can use my legs again, yeah. For now, get over here. I hear cuddling makes this go faster.” 

“Is that what you’ve heard?” Brian laughed. “I suppose I could acquiesce.” 

You snuggled against him as he moved up the bed and closer to you, wrapping you in his arms. “Fuck. And we still have time to spend. I’m really not going to be up to much walking after this.” 

“Still good though?” Brian asked. “Up for more, later, I mean?” 

“If you are, I am, very much so.” you replied, kissing at his neck and collar bone. “Just need a breather.” 

You let your eyes rest as he kissed you back, gentle on your forehead. You knew you were safe to rest and drift on the remains of your last orgasm with him there; he would make sure you didn’t fall asleep for too long. 

And even if you did, it wouldn’t half surprise you if he carried you into the bathroom before waking you, and frankly? That sounded just as good and sweet, and either way, you would be happy. 


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally getting this poor fic updated. Took me long enough lmao. But! Here is chapter three, finally. 
> 
> We finish up sweetly with Brian, and John gets the very start of his turn in this part (like literally he’s just walked in the door, but I promise we get more with him in Chapter Four, which I intend to get written and posted in a more reasonable amount of time than this chapter!)
> 
> As always with this fic, very NSFW. Basically smut with Emotions thrown in for spice.

You woke up with a start, to a pitch-black room and a snoring Brian. At some point, you had both readjusted and he had ended up on his stomach, his tiny bare ass and his back the only bits of white you could make out in the darkness. 

“Bath,” you tried to tell him as you stumbled out of bed, but the words were thick on your groggy tongue. 

He was out to the world as it was, and you didn’t want to wake him if you didn’t have to, when he was sleeping so well. The running joke with the band and road crew was that you and Brian had an informal contest in regards to streaks of insomnia, and sleep missed due to working on projects and things aside from the band. And frankly, that wasn’t inaccurate, though neither of you _wanted_ to win at it. It just so happened that sleep wasn’t much of a good friend to either of you, even at the best of times. 

You tried to wake up as you ran your bath, half afraid you’d fall into it or to the floor as you perched on the edge of the tub, the other half terrified you’d pass out and the water would flood the flat without you to turn it off. 

Even after you’d settled into it, it was a fight to stay awake with the warmth of the water like a blanket over you. It was a feeling you still found unusual at times, the safety and comfort that came with being with Freddie and the boys. You couldn’t think of a time in the past when you would have felt like you could run a bath whenever, without worrying about upsetting someone or being yelled at for it.

Brian yawned as he walked in, eyes half open, a curl or two sticking out at an odd angle. “Time?” 

You shrugged. “Bath time. Late. We slept longer than I thought we would; I didn’t feel that tired...” 

He nodded. “I’ll have to get in there after you, if I can keep awake.” 

“Get in with me,” you said. “That’s what Roger did.” 

He chuckled. “Aiming to get the whole set in the bath with you?” 

“Why not?” you asked playfully. “I like being in the bath. I like all of you. Even better with the combination.” 

You yawned, and he shook his head. “I think I’d better not. Who else will get you out of there after you fall asleep otherwise?” 

“I won’t,” you protested, letting your face rest against the edge of the tub. “I’m awake.” 

“Sure,” Brian smiled. “Finish up, I don’t want you drowning.” 

You mumbled wordlessly, but pushed through cleaning yourself as quickly and completely as you could. 

He was ready for you, and wrapped you in a towel as you stepped out of the bath. “I’m thinking you’d fall asleep on the floor here if I let you.” 

You shook your head, and yawned as you leaned against him. “I’m fine. Go take your bath.” 

“And you’re going to stay awake and keep me company?” 

You sat on the rug on the floor, and nodded, forcing your eyes open. “We’ll talk.” 

“About what?” 

“How cute you are,” you smiled. 

“That won’t be a long conversation,” Brian tutted as he drained the bath and ran it new. “Do you want your robe? You look cold.” 

You waved away his concern. “Can’t be cold, I’m with you.” 

He cocked his head, not unlike a baffled puppy. “I’m not following.” 

“Because you’re hot! Obviously,” you sighed, teasingly dramatic. “So the whole room is hot.” 

He blushed. “Enough.” 

“Never enough,” you said. “Never enough of you. Y’know, Freddie jokes how he’d have to get used to sharing me even more, if you were single and lived with us. But he’s always joking, means it kindly. He’d share me, long as it’s only you guys. Just me and my boys.” 

He smiled, big enough that what you called his ‘fangs’ (his slightly pointed incisors) showed. “I think I could get used to that.” 

“To Freddie sharing me with all of you? Or to moving in with us if you were ever single again?” 

“Both,” he said, with a hint of nervousness in his voice, and you realized you were each slightly too tired to be taking on the vulnerabilities of the topic you were dancing around. 

“Good to know,” you said. “Have I mentioned that, aside from liking you for your kindness, and intelligence, and how lovely in general you are, you’ve also got a wonderful cock?” 

He nearly slipped, listening to you as he got into the tub. “I...thank you?” 

“You’re welcome,” you replied. “Like I mean it’s aesthetically pleasing, not just that you’re good in bed, you know what I mean?” 

He covered his face with a hand, and bit back a laugh. “I honestly don’t know what to say.” 

“You should enjoy the compliments!” you said happily. You were a bit cold, the water on your skin rapidly drying, but you were also pleasantly at ease and comfortable, and the urge to climb into the bath with Brian if only to rest against him and be close was difficult to fight off. “You deserve them. You’re all too hard on yourselves, but you especially, darling.” 

“Is this still about my cock?” he asked. 

“No, I mean like about everything,” you replied. “You’re one of my favorite people I’ve ever met, and that I get to be this close to you-” 

“Y/N,” Brian interrupted you, but you were something similar to drunk on your grogginess, fighting your eyelids as they tried to close. 

“It’s a dream and a privilege and I’m so lucky, you know? Like I love Freddie and he’s always going to be the center of my heart,” you continued. “But there’s a lot of room there, and the rest of you are there too. And some days I hear how you talk about yourself, how you don’t give yourself a break over anything, and it hurts. You’re...” 

You stumbled over your words, and wiped away a tear. “Sorry. All...I don’t know. Emotions. You’re very dear to me, and I don’t want you to forget that. I didn’t intend for it to get like this, all...bother. You know what I’m meaning though, right?” 

He had only barely started washing up, but had ceased to watch you as you spoke instead. Now, he climbed out of the bath carefully, snagging a towel and making a half-ass attempt at drying himself off before reaching down to gently pull you up off of the floor. 

The kiss he gave you was heated, but soft. Suddenly, you understood what Freddie had meant when he had talked about how he could never have fallen in love with any of his bandmates, had they been interested in him, but that he could have come damn close with Brian. There was a kind, generous, sweet energy with him that brought more tears forward, rather than helping you stop them. 

But that was okay, because he had tears of his own in his eyes as he broke the kiss. “Bed?” 

You nodded, and let your towel fall as he led you back to the bedroom. 

The streetlights outside created just a hint of shadows as you fell into the bed with him. There was no kink this time, but his hands wandered more, there was a different sort of urgency to it, wrapped in how warmly he kissed you. 

Though there were only seconds to catch a breath in between each kiss. It was like he couldn’t get enough, couldn’t bear his lips being away from yours. It was how Freddie kissed you, and it was almost overwhelming. The idea that more than one man could and did want you so much in that way was wonderful, but it also hit the part of you that had been told for so long you wouldn’t be lovable like that to anyone. 

Yet here you were. 

He didn’t stop you when you moved to straddle him, using the last of the lube bottle on the end table on his cock, but letting your hips gently rock over it, your cock grinding down ever so slightly as he slipped in between your folds. His hands still roamed though, and they seemed to take over for his lips, since he couldn’t reach yours right then. To make up for it, his fingers traced a pattern of gentle pressure over your thighs, getting close to your cock but never quite touching. 

He reached under the pillow, and broke the silence with a giggle. “I didn’t actually think I’d find a condom there.” 

“There are some in the pillowcase too, though I only put a few there,” you said, before moving off of him to give him room to put it on. 

“Distractions again,” he murmured as you clung to his side, legs intertwining with his, lips peppering kisses onto his neck and chest. 

It was gentle, but that was what you wanted, needed. 

You had flipped over, letting him lay on top of you, slipping inside slowly. 

He frowned at your tears, and you could see the safeword on his lips. 

“Good tears,” you said, before he could speak. “Happy tears, I promise. Overwhelmed, good, happy tears. Please don’t stop.” 

“Okay,” he said softly. “But you’ll say, if...” 

“If it gets to be too much, I promise you I’ll safeword,” you said. “You promise to do the same?” 

Brian nodded before he began to move, hips shifting ever so carefully against you. 

You started to move with him, but only so much. You knew he didn’t mind, and that you could let yourself get lost in the feeling of the moment more than anything else. 

And you were. Tears flowing freely, as you wrapped your legs around his waist, wanting him as close as he could humanly be. 

Focusing on an actual orgasm felt impossible until you realized he was getting close, breath hitched in his throat.

“Are you holding back just because you can tell I haven’t come yet?” you asked gently, messing about with his curls carefully with one hand. 

“Trying to,” Brian replied. “Are you sure you’re okay?” 

You nodded. “Come for me, and it’ll get me there, I promise.” 

It was one of your surefire triggers if an orgasm was elusive, and all it took was the barest sensation of Brian’s cock pulsing to set you off, even if your mind wasn’t in a place for an overtly strong orgasm. 

“Let me take care of you,” Brian said as he came back down, quickly taking off the condom and tossing it to the wastebasket. “Please.” 

That was as good as the actual sex, just the sensations of him kissing you everywhere he could, wanting only to make you feel good as he trailed his hands across your skin. 

“You’re going to fall asleep on me,” he smiled, and you forced your eyes open.

“I might,” you said. “It was good, and this is good too. Can I just live in bed forever, and you guys can take turns doing this with me?” 

He chuckled. “That would be nice, wouldn’t it?” 

You nodded. “I’m cold; are you going to come up here and cuddle with me?” 

He moved from where he’d been kissing at your thighs, and wrapped himself around you instead. “Am I warmer than your robe? Because I could go get you that, really.” 

“Warmer, prettier, better overall,” you replied, curling up into his arms. 

You could feel him kiss where your tears had left tracks over your face as you fell asleep. 

\---

The next morning, you woke to the bedroom clean, your robe set on the bed for you, and the smell of breakfast being made.

“You can manage to clean like that now, but not on tour?” you teased Brian as you leaned against the kitchen counter and gave him a kiss. 

“Tour is different,” he smiled. “Tour is...” 

“Tiring?” you finished. “I know, I was kidding. I can barely look after myself on tour some days, let alone clean up for anyone else.” 

“You help clean up for us,” Brian said as he handed you a plate of toast and eggs. 

“True, but that’s cleaning I want to do,” you said. “Cleaning for me is cleaning I don’t always feel like doing.” 

He shook his head and joined you at the table with a plate of his own. “How long till Deaky comes over?” 

“Give or take another half hour,” you replied. “Though it could be sooner. I know Ronnie mentioned they were both excited for his night with me.” 

“Really?” Brian asked. “I mean, I know Ronnie gave her permission same as everyone else, but...” 

“The way she put it to me,” you said. “She knows he has nights where he’d like to fuck and not worry about waking any children, things like that.” 

“Fair enough,” Brian said.

“She also noted that she doesn’t doubt his love,” you continued. “But, like the wife of any musician, she wonders, on occasion, about touring nights, things like that...and she said if he’s getting it anywhere else, she’d rather it be with me like this, in a situation where she’s got as much control as John and I do over it. If she revokes her permission, then we don’t do anything. If she starts asking Freddie to let him come over weekly-” 

You giggled. “Well, then I’m sure Freddie will help her work out a calendar for that so I can be shared with time in between to do whatever else I want.” 

As if on cue, there was a knock at the door. 

“He heard us,” Brian joked. 

You stood to answer the door, and sure enough, there was John. 

“I’m early, I know, but-” 

“It’s alright,” you interrupted. “We’ve got breakfast on, come in. If you lot can share me in bed, then you can share meals with me too.” 

John walked in, followed you to the dining area, and gave Brian a look. “Must have been good, if it got you to cook like this.” 

“He cleaned too,” you whispered as you whisked past John to get a plate for him. 

“Jesus,” John chuckled, ignoring the playful jab of Brian’s elbow as he passed him to sit down. “So it was that good.” 

“Yes, it was,” Brian said, standing and setting his finished plate in the sink. “I should head out, but it was wonderful, Y/N. I know we’ve talked about this happening again, providing all spouses give permission, of course...” 

“It sounds like it might be happening again on the next tour, at least,” you said. “Pending all approval, like you say.” 

“Well, you know Chrissie has given her okay,” Brian said. “Though I’ll be sure we ask her again, before anything happens.” 

“Good boy,” you teased and smiled as he blushed. 

“There are condoms literally everywhere, whenever you two get to that point,” Brian said to John as he grabbed his things and headed to the door.

“Everywhere?” John called as Brian left. 

“Everywhere,” you confirmed, setting the full plate in front of him. “Breakfast first, then we can get to showing you where they all are.” 


End file.
